


CRONCH

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Non Idol, Choi Chanhee | New is Whipped, Crushes, Fluff, Lee Juyeon is a Nerd, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: Silence must be observed.Drinks are okay, but spill them and you pay 150% of the book’s original price.Absolutely no food.





	CRONCH

Chanhee had been working as a student assistant in the library for quite a while then, shelving the books back properly from where others abandoned them on the study desks, occasionally mopping to keep the floors shiny and squeaky clean. Sometimes, he’d even call out (or, if he’s having a sour day, _kick_ out) violators of the sparse rules the library has.

 

Silence must be observed. Drinks are okay, but spill them and you pay 150% of the book’s original price. _Absolutely no food._

 

Imagine his surprise when, one particularly long day, while mopping, Chanhee heard a very sharp _RIIIIIIIIP_ cutting through the air of silence like a rusty, old chainsaw. He stilled; surprised and a little taken aback that someone would actually have the guts to disobey the library rules. Normally, he’d let the candies pass, or gums provided they won’t stick it under the tables, but someone brought _chips_??

 

He slinked in the shadows of the tall bookshelves lining the back of the library, holding his mop at the ready just in case he was met with something from Lovecraft lore or a dead body _ala_ Frankestein. Chanhee was just hoping it wasn’t a family of raccoons—he’d have to call his roommate Sunwoo from soccer try outs to get his species out then.

 

Just as he rounded up the corner of the bookshelf where the annoyingly loud rip came from, Chanhee reconsidered, back stepping and almost tripping over a cracked tile as he retreated into the other side of the bookshelf. As quickly and quietly as he could, Chanhee removed the books, piling them in a stack on the floor, to get a peek at his… well, whatever it was.

 

Chanhee was met with a very cute guy reading the thickest volume of their encyclopedia, munching his way loudly through a bag of extra spicy prawn chips. His thickly-framed black glasses kept slipping off his handsomely sculpted nose and he kept pushing it up with his clean hand.

 

Said cute guy didn’t even seem bothered that what he was eating was very CRONCHY and smelled like MSG and shrimp.

 

“You’re not supposed to be eating in the library.” Chanhee finally managed to hiss, still peeking from the other side of the bookshelf. The guy heard him amidst the loud crunching though, and stilled, visibly confused at the sudden admonishment.

 

“…God?” the guy asked in a small voice, eyes wide with wonder.

 

“Close, but no.” Chanhee stalked over to the other side, grumpily dragging his mop behind him.

 

“Are you an angel then? A messenger? Why appear now when I’m just eating chips in the library? Why not when I was shit-drunk and pissed all over the director’s garden with Hyunjae-hyung?”

 

Chanhee’s jaw dropped. “What?”

 

“Or that time when Changmin strung me along to prank Younghoon-hyung into believing Changmin and I eloped and—“ the guy paused, seemingly having only realized Chanhee was frozen with an expression torn between confusion and disbelief. “You’re not an angel, are you?”

 

“No! I’m the assistant to the librarian!” Chanhee choked out.

 

“Oh. Um, pretend you didn’t hear all that then.” Chanhee watched with a silent fury boiling inside him when the guy went back to the encyclopedia and eating the chips. _Okay_ , Chanhee seethed, grip on the mop handle tightening. _Who does this guy think he is? I just told him he’s not supposed to eat in the library and_ —

 

“Want some?”

 

Suddenly, the guy was holding the bag of prawn chips in his bigger than what was usual hands, offering them to Chanhee. Maybe he thought Chanhee wanted to eat? _God, what an idiot_! Chanhee was about to snap at him, but he instead took a breath to calm himself. “I just told you eating in the library—“

 

“Isn’t allowed. I know.” the guy pushed his glasses up again. “Please don’t report me.”

 

“I—“

 

Cute guy waved the chip bag urgently, with almost a teasing smile on his face and _god fuck it_ Chanhee was weak for cute boys in glasses and extra-spicy prawn chips. He let the mop rest on the side and hesitantly sat beside the guy, digging his hand into the bag.

 

“Why are you reading an encyclopedia? There are Shakespearean and John Saul novels there.” Chanhee finally mustered enough calm (thank you, chips) to open his mouth and not snap or curse the ridiculously cute guy who just offered him his favorite chips and tempted him into breaking one of the library’s only rules.

 

“I’ve read all of them. I’m bored.” the guy muttered, flipping another page.

 

“Oh? Is that your life goal? To read every book in this library?”

 

“Well, not everything. I’m not touching the Chemistry section.”

 

Chanhee decided he would never touch the Chemistry section too.

 

“Are you ever going to ask for my name?” the guy suddenly asked, tearing his attention away from the book and to Chanhee, who was about to shove another three pieces of chips into his mouth. Chanhee choked on spit, surprised at the bluntness. “And you’re eating all of my chips.”

 

“Jeez, you offered!” Chanhee pouted, shoving the almost empty bag towards the guy, hoping to every god out there that he wasn’t as red as he felt. He stood up, trying to escape the stifling atmosphere, but the guy stopped him, tugging at his hand gently until Chanhee was sitting back beside him, red in the face.

 

“I have another pack in my bag, don’t worry.” the guy grinned, poking a chip at Chanhee’s lips until he accepted the peace offering. Chanhee felt his chest tighten. They were so close, and the guy’s glasses was close to falling off his nose. A sudden surge of confidence welled in him and he pushed the glasses back to their original place.

 

“What’s your name?” Chanhee finally asked in a whisper after a few moments of just staring at each other, encyclopedia, mop, and chips long forgotten on the floor.

 

The guy beamed at him. “My name’s Juyeon.”

 

“I’m Chanhee.”

**Author's Note:**

> very special thanks to @.sanqye0n for helping me think of this dksjfksdjks
> 
> well, I hope you all enjoyed :D thank you for reading and I hope you have a nice day!
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter: [ @juyeonieee ](https://twitter.com/juyeonieee?s=09)


End file.
